1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector in which a contact portion of a male terminal is received in a cylindrical female terminal, and a wire harness which is provided with the connector and a cable.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a conventional box-shaped female terminal fitting into which a male terminal fitting is inserted, a female terminal fitting having a pair of left-and-right embosses formed on inner surfaces of left-and-right side plates of a main body is known (see, e.g., JP-A-2001-210418).
In the female terminal fitting described in JP-A-2001-210418, the pair of left-and-right embosses is formed by inwardly raising the side plates of the female terminal fitting. A clearance is formed between a tab of the male terminal fitting to be inserted into the female terminal fitting and the side plate of the female terminal fitting but the tab of the male terminal fitting is in contact with the embosses of the female terminal fitting. Accordingly, even when the tab wobbles in a widthwise direction thereof due to vibration, etc., generated in a male connector housing having the male terminal fitting housed therein and a female connector housing having the female terminal fitting housed therein, right and left side edges abut against the embosses and it is thus possible to restrict wobbling of the tab in the widthwise direction.